


Wanda Needs Some Therapy

by CameronNightshade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, WandaVision spoilers, mentions of Vision - Freeform, she finally realises she needs some therapy, there has been no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronNightshade/pseuds/CameronNightshade
Summary: Wanda has had a very rough life. Someone get this girl a therapist.
Kudos: 2





	Wanda Needs Some Therapy

There are days where you just feel unlovable. Like the world is against you at every turn. That nothing will ever work out in the end. You watch the people around you get their happily ever after. The smiles on their faces. How they light up when something good happens. 

But others, they don’t get that. They don’t get that happiness. Or if they do, it’s ripped away from them. Like the world is trying to punish them for something they don’t even know what they did. Where moments of happiness are fleeting, it happens once every now and again, but then the sadness pulls you back under and starts to drown you again.

Maybe one day you’ll be able to catch a breath, but the waves never stop. They never stop coming. Beating you down, lower and lower, until the times you can catch your breath are few and far between anymore. 

Where you look up at the sky, and instead of seeing the stars and planets, it’s just empty nothingness. Where colours seem dingier and dull, instead of being lifelike and bright. Where the only reprieve you have, is the moments where you have to magically pull yourself together to hang out with your friends, but deep down, your world still sucks. But no one can see you hurting. 

Except for one being. That one who makes you feel happy. They are your home. When you get to be with them, it’s like the world isn’t all that bad. That maybe, just maybe, the world is giving you something good. That you deserved something good in your life, and after all the asking and asking and asking, the world finally delivered. 

Someone who takes the time to listen to how you feel. To help you in your fears, your sadness. To make you dinner, even if it’s bad. It’s the thought that counts, right?

Where you can’t imagine a day without them. Where all the grief, and pain disappear like they aren’t even there. Well, they may be there, but it’s softer now. It’s not so painful. Where the waves still hit, but now you can swim above them for a long time. 

But the world isn’t nice. Wars take people from both sides. The good, the bad. There is no fair. Because even when the good guys win, did they? People died. They don’t come back. 

Everyone always wants their happily ever after. The prince on a white horse to come sweep them off their feet. The sitcoms where everything is okay in the end, because you wake up, just to find out it was all a dream and the bad things didn’t actually happen. 

But the real world isn’t a fairytale. It isn’t a sitcom. You don’t wake up to find out it was only a dream and that the world is fair and just and you have your happily ever after. No. You wake up to the hell that you are in every single day. That you lost everything you ever loved. Everyone who has ever loved you, is gone.

You wake up every morning, alone. Every day is a struggle not to cry, or scream, or be mad at the world. Where your whole life has been one unfair thing after another. Your brother, gone. Your father, gone. Your mother, gone. Your husband, gone. Your children, gone. Your friends, not dead, but gone all the same. 

There is no one to turn to anymore. Where you are trapped in your mind, all day. Like a prison cell you have no way of getting out of. No one comes to see you. Or bring you dinner. You have to be alive enough to feed yourself and take some decent care for yourself, but it is so hard, because life has kicked you down so much. 

And then one day you go to take the body of the one that you love, but you can’t. Citing the fact that he is a weapon and needs to be studied. You leave, angry and sad that you can’t give him the burial he deserves. If the one that built him was allowed that, why isn’t your lover allowed that?

So you go to the foundation of a house you’ll never get to build in a town no one has ever heard of. And everything feels like it hit you like a train. The emotions, they are just too much. 

Suddenly, you create your own personal world. Away from the pain, the strife, the hurt. But finally, it’s not in your head. It’s real life. Sorta. Its real life in a weird simulation that you managed to conceive. Everything is okay in here. Everything is happy. You are happy. It’s like the world gave you everything you have ever wanted and more. 

Your children are thriving, growing right before your eyes, quite literally. Your husband loves you, has the normal office job with quirky coworkers. It’s your own real life sitcom, and you are the main character. 

Then it all comes crashing down again. Reminding you that even in your perfect world, nothing is safe. You watch it all crumble to the ground, becoming someone you have never even heard of. The only thing you get out of it is a cool new outfit. But you once again lose everything you love. It all disappears right in front of your eyes. While you know that was the right thing to do, it hurts all the same. 

So you find a new place. Away from the real world. A small cabin in the middle of actual nowhere. You read a book that will tell you everything you need to know about becoming the person you are told you are. 

But the pain and the hurt are still there. They weigh on you like you’re trying to carry a mountain on your shoulders, but it’s crushing you. All alone again. With no one around to help. Truly, no one around. It’s suffocating. The waves are back, pushing you lower and lower and while you try to scream for help, the help never comes. 

Looking up from the morning cup of coffee, “I need some therapy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the greatest work out there, but that's okay. We all know Wanda just needs some therapy, and the moment she realises it, the better.


End file.
